


Call Out My Name

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity go to The Weeknd concert.





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coal000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal000/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my lovely friend Theodora. I so hope you enjoy!!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are property of the Arrowverse

“Digg, I promise it will be fun! The Weeknd is awesome. You know you want to come with meeee!” Felicity batted her eyelashes from her executive assistance desk just outside Oliver Queen’s office. She was trying to convince her best friend John Diggle to come to a concert with her. She had two tickets as her friend Caitlin called to say she couldn’t make it due to a crisis in Central City.

 

Digg smiled. “Do you really think I’d like his music?”

 

“Whose music?” Oliver asks as he walked up to his office from the elevator.

 

“The Weeknd. Felicity has two tickets and wants me to go with her.” Digg explained.

 

“The Weeknd is awesome, you should totally go with her.” Oliver headed into his office as Felicity’s mouth dropped open.

 

She quickly got up from her desk. She followed Oliver inside his office. “Wait. You know who The Weeknd is? You Oliver Queen, who knows nothing of popular culture, knows The Weeknd? Explain please.”

 

Oliver looked up at Felicity’s pursed fuschia lips. He loved when he surprised her, but he’d never let her know that. “What? I listen to him when I run. Thea put him on my iPod thing.”

 

“Of course Thea! I’m so happy you have her!” Felicity smiled.

 

“You should go with Felicity, Oliver.” John Diggle walked into the room with the smile on his face, knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

Oliver immediately became flustered as he did whenever closely with Felicity Smoak was involved. “Felicity invited you Digg, I’m sure you will have fun.”

 

“I really don’t mind Oliver. It sounds like you are a big fan.” John smiled not letting Oliver slip out of it easily. “I’m sure Felicity wouldn’t mind.” John pointedly at Felicity.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind. Oliver do you want to come to the concert with me?” Please say no was all she could think. She could hear the tabloids now. Who is Oliver Queen’s new side piece? Her mother would hear and she’d have to explain no, no Oliver Queen didn’t see her that way and then…

 

“FELICITY!” Oliver basically shouted.

 

Felicity jumped. “Sorry, little lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?”

 

“I was saying, I’d be happy to go with you. If you are sure.” Oliver looked at intently at her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

 

Felicity put on a false smile. “Of course I’m sure. It will be lots of fun.”

 

“Great, what time is the show?” Oliver knew she was unsure about going with him. He couldn’t put his finger on why. 

 

“Let me just check the tickets.” Felicity rushed out to her desk, she checked the tickets she printed. She walked back into Oliver’s office. “Eight.”

 

“Great, I’ll pick you up around seven. Do you need to leave early to get ready?” Clearly, Felicity was nervous about this, maybe leaving early would help. 

 

“No, I don’t need to leave early but thanks for the offer.” She smiled knowing Oliver was just trying to be nice.

 

“Well, I have to head to my next meeting. I’ll see you both at lunch.”

 

John smiled at Oliver and Felicity maybe tonight they’d finally get a clue. 

 

*****

 

Oliver arrived at Felicity’s place promptly at seven. He wore jeans, a dark blue Henley t-shirt and a leather jacket. It had been years since he’d been to a concert. He hoped he dressed alright.

 

He knocked on Felicity’s door and heard her shout. “The door’s open come on in!”

 

Oliver tried the door, sure enough, the handle turned. He walked inside unable to hide his anger. How did she know it was him? He could have been a mass murderer. She was far too trusting. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears. He was going to have to give her another lecture on safety. Really, she should know better. “Felicity!”

 

“I’m in the bathroom, just fixing my lipstick,” Felicity shouted back.

 

Oliver followed her voice. He forgot everything as he looked at her in her short black skirt that hugged her ass perfectly with fishnet stockings, killer boot that came up almost to her knees, the outfit was finished off with a tight black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He watched she applied dark cherry red lipstick. Her eyes were done a smoky black, making her pale skin paler. She was stunning. Oliver’s mouth dropped open.

 

Felicity was focused on her lips, once finished she did a double check on her eye makeup, added some more eyeliner. “I know you think it’s unsafe to leave the door unlocked and I’ll have you know, I didn’t unlock it until I saw you were on the way to the door. I saw you, Oliver, so I knew it was you. So don’t…” She turned to look at him. She expected to see anger but what she saw...she couldn’t identify. “Oliver? Oliver, what’s wrong?”

 

“You’re beautiful.” He stammered before he could think better. 

 

“Well, thank you. You look pretty nice yourself.” She smiled. “I think we should get going.”

 

“Yes, okay, let’s go.” Oliver couldn’t stop looking at her. He always knew she was beautiful. But this...this was something else. Those lips. Wow. He had to stop thinking about this. Nothing could happen between him and Felicity. Oliver shook his head.

 

“Oliver, are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t get dosed with Vertigo again, did you?” Felicity chuckled. Although, she really was starting to worry about his strange behaviour.

 

“I’m fine, Felicity. Just a lot on my mind. Let’s go enjoy the concert.” He walked toward the door, Felicity followed.

 

*****

 

They got to their seats in the top level of the stadium before the show started. Oliver turned to Felicity, “I’m going to go grab a beer, do you want one? Or anything else?”

 

“A beer would be nice, thanks, Oliver.” Felicity smiled, she went to get some money out of her purse.

 

“No, the beer is on me.” Oliver placed his hand over hers to stop her from opening the purse. He felt something he was trying so hard to ignore as their hands touched. “You got the tickets, I kind of owe you.” Oliver walked away.

 

Felicity’s phone buzzed. She looked down to see a message from Caitlin.

 

**Caitlin: Sorry, I couldn’t be there tonight. Hope you replaced me. Have a blast!**

**Felicity: You are irreplaceable!**

**Felicity: Oliver came with me**

**Caitlin: YOU AND OLIVER ARE ON A DATE?! FINALLY!!!!! SQUEE!!!!**

**Felicity: NO DATE**

**Felicity: Oliver is my friend**

**Felicity: Stop that**

**Felicity: He doesn't see me like that.**

**Caitlin: Call me when you get home**

**Caitlin: If you go home ;)**

 

Felicity quickly put her phone away as Oliver came back with their beers. “Thank you,” she said as Oliver handed her a beer. “I bet you never had to sit this high before, hey?”

 

“It’s a first. I haven’t actually been to a concert since” Oliver paused. “Since, I came back from the island. Thanks for letting me come, Felicity.” 

 

“Oh, thank you for coming with me. I could have come on my own. I have gone to concerts on my own before but it’s not as fun you know. So I’m really glad you are here and that way it’s not just me…” She stopped talking when Oliver put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s really nice for me not to be alone too.” He gave her a sincere smile.

 

Felicity realized something she hadn’t thought about before. Oliver was lonely too. She didn’t know what to say but was cut off when the opening act started. 

 

*****

 

Oliver couldn’t deny that he was really happy at this moment. The Weeknd put on a good concert and he was standing here with Felicity, as people moved around them were forced to be in each other’s space a lot. He wasn’t going to lie he enjoyed all the touching.

 

The lights on the stage dimmed more as he began singing his hit song Call Out My Name, he turned to see Felicity’s reaction. Her smile practically beamed. He leaned in to let her know he liked the song too, she pushed from behind into his arms. “Are you okay?”

 

“Never better.” She smiled up at him. She knew she should move out of his arms but it just felt right to be in his arms. She didn’t know if it was the beer, the music or the venue but she was exactly where she wanted to be. She was not going to move a muscle.

 

Oliver rubbed her arm as The Weeknd sang:

_ So call out my name (call out my name) _

_ Call out my name when I kiss you so gently _

_ I want you to stay (I want you to stay) _

_ I want you to stay, even though you don't want me _

 

He knew they both heard the lyrics, he couldn’t resist looking down at her. Felicity was looking up at him biting her lower lip, which killed him. Before he could think better of it, he cupped her chin in his hand. He looked at her for consent, she gave a slight nod. That was all it took, he leaned down, took Felicity’s beautiful cherry read lips. He felt her moan against him. He pulled her closer as he felt her hands go into his hair. 

 

The song was long over, The Weeknd switched to singing “Can’t Feel My Face” when they pulled apart. “Felicity, I…” Oliver had no idea what to say. The one thing he didn’t want to say was sorry because he wasn’t.

 

“Oliver, I know.” She took his hand in hers, she held it for the rest of the show. Neither noticed the countless pictures being taken of Oliver Queen and his new girlfriend.

 

*****

 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand again as he walked her to her door after the concert. “Felicity, I had a really good time.”

 

“Me too.” Felicity smiled. She was nervous she really wanted to kiss him again. She wasn’t sure why he kissed her earlier maybe he was just caught up in the mood, The Weeknd’s songs were kind of sexy in nature.

 

“Felicity, do you think maybe you would be willing to go on a date with me?” Oliver suddenly felt nervous but he knew he had to try. After that kiss, he was ruined for any other woman and he knew it.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I understand if you were just caught up tonight. You don’t have to feel like you have to ask me out, Oliver. I’m a big girl. We can just, forget…” Felicity didn’t get finish Oliver cut her off with a kiss.

 

God, this kiss was even better. As they broke apart, he held Felicity’s face in his hands. “I’m beyond sure, Felicity.”

 

Felicity could barely talk with him looking at her like that like he desired her. “Yes.” She smiled. “Yes, to the date.”

 

Felicity felt like she was on cloud nine as she closed her apartment door that night.

 

*****

 

The next morning the paper’s were all a buzz, who was Oliver Queen’s new girlfriend?

 

John Diggle smiled at his friends kissing as he drank his coffee. Finally, he thought.


End file.
